Resident Evil: Operation Exodus Part 1
by Jacko
Summary: The beginning of Exodus, in this part, an anti-umbrella operation goes awry; strong language and lotsa guts


Exodus: n –Mass departure __

Exodus: n –Mass departure.

"Shoot it!" Chris shouted from beneath the rubble. Just moments before, this man was standing where he is now, but the beast's mighty blow to the wall had knocked the ceiling loose, causing patches of it to crumble; and now he was pinned beneath that of it which had fallen.

The barrel of a bazooka exploded with power as it launched an acid filled round at the looming figure; which stumbled for a moment. Jill popped open the bazooka and slid in another cold round shell; but before she could close the chamber, the hulk before her swung it's curled fist, burying it deep into her gut.

"Jill!" Chris screamed; attempting to wiggle free from the fallen ceiling that had him imprisoned.

Her body soared into a nearby wall, almost punching a hole through it. She collapsed like a rag doll into a heap on the floor.

Chris' jaw dropped, his eyes frozen on Jill. He used all the strength he could muster to try and push the rubble from his legs, but to no avail. 

The beast now turned to Chris, it's bottomless eyes –if you would even call them 'eyes'- were solely focused on the helpless man. The hulk's height alone was enough to strike fear into a man. It's dark gray body was smothered in most places by patches of bulky black external organs that wrapped around the monster like vines. It was shaped like a human, it had a bald head, a face; it had two legs, feet, and toes; it also had two arms, but only one hand. That's where the similarities ended, however, as its other hand was engulfed in black patch; the only thing separating this part of it's body from the rest of it were the long bone-like blades that protruded from where fingers should be. A Tyrant. It was this arm that it pulled back, readying for a killing blow. 

Chris closed his eyes and prepared himself for an inevitable fate. He hoped against hope that by some twist of fate something would save him from a gruesome death, but he lost that hope when he felt blood spray on his face . . . but nothing else. 

_BRAKA BRAKA BRAKA!_

Chris' eyes bolted open at the abrupt sound. 

_BRAKA BRAKA BRAKA!_

Blood spewed from the Tyrant's hideous form as bullets ripped through it's dark flesh. The hulk stumbled forward a bit. 

A bearded man stood, aiming an assault rifle at the beast. Barry released as many rounds as he could into the monster before the spiritually deafening _click_. The sound that meant he had depleted his ammunition. Barry looked down at his assault rifle, and then back at the rising Tyrant. "Shit!"

The beast threw it's head in Barry's direction, forgetting it's previous target. In a movement faster than lightning it's body swung around and pulled its arm back. A shriek filled the air.

Barry grabbed the middle of the rifle and heaved it back like a sword. 

The hulk charged at Barry. The man, however, was incredibly resourceful. With all his strength, Barry dug the hilt of the rifle into the monster. This slightly disoriented the Tyrant and allowed Barry to duck the swipe. The beast regained itself quickly and prepared for another swing. Barry leapt away to avoid a second attack, but the monster was quick enough to grip his ankle. 

Before his body even touched the ground, Barry was thrown in the opposite direction. He hit the ground with tremendous force that cracked the wooden floor, dislocating his shoulder and sending him rolling into the wall next to Jill. Barry coughed out blood and gasped for air. 

The Tyrant jumped to Barry and again grabbed his ankle. It reached it's deformed arm back and shrieked again. 

Barry spun his torso and screamed back, with his good arm shoving Jill's bazooka into the behemoth's mouth and squeezing the trigger. 

The Tyrant's facial expression almost showed surprise before it's head exploded in a violent release of multicolored liquids. The body spazmed and contorted in its own fury. Then it slumped to the side, almost crashing through the floor, and its movements died. 

Barry let out a sigh of relief and dropped the bazooka. He tried pulling his foot free, but the monster's dead grasp still held him. "Mother!" Barry screamed kicking the lifeless hand; "fucker!" he said kicking it a second time and pulling himself free. 

Barry painfully got to his feet, and even then stood slightly hunched. He limped to Chris and stumbled down to the rubble. "Push." He said, using his good arm to pull on a large part of the rubble. 

Chris pushed with all his might and the piece of debris finally rolled off his legs, Chris grunted in pain as it did. "Oh . . . shit!" He winced, but helped Barry pull enough of the debris away so Chris could pull his legs out. Chris was less than pleased when he did, as it caused great pain and he saw that blood covered his dark green pants and soaked through from his thighs. Chris gasped and grabbed his dark green pocketed shirt and tugged at it almost to relieve tension; however it did not work. "Shit . . . dammit!" 

"Can you stand?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. Help me up."

Barry aided Chris to his feet; Chris screamed in pain and Barry quickly –but gently- put him back down.

"Sit still, I'm gonna check on Jill." Barry said. He got up and walked to her broken body. 

Barry worriedly kneeled down beside Jill, resting a hand on her throat. She was obviously very hurt; her body was in a position that no human could form purposely. Her royal blue S.T.A.R.S. uniform was as wrinkled as her black boots were scuffed. Her shoulder pads were mingled and her trademark blue beret lay on the floor beside her. 

"There a pulse, but a faint one." Barry said grimly. He stood again and limped back to Chris. "My shoulder is dislocated, I need to get it back in place." 

Chris winced, gripped Barry's injured arm and contorted it until he heard it pop back into place. 

Barry grunted, but held it in. He stood, rubbing his shoulder; Barry walked back to Jill. "I really don't want to move her, but we have no choice do we?" He paused, as if waiting for a response from Chris, who had nothing to say, Barry was right. Barry reached down and readied to lift Jill in a quick movement; and it only took a moment, as he heaved her over his good shoulder. Again Barry grunted from pain. He walked back to Chris and reached his other arm to help Chris up.

Chris looked into Barry's hand, almost willing to accept it; however, he did not. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" Chris knew he could not walk, and wandered what Barry was thinking. Then it occurred to him. "You can't carry us both!"

"The hell I can't." And with that Barry grabbed Chris, pulling him up and then tucking him under his arm; this caused great pain for both Barry and Chris, but they both sucked it in. 

Chris thought of complaining but he knew it would do him no good.

Barry gasped with each step he took, the pain almost unbearable; after being beaten by a tyrant and now carrying both Jill and Chris. Barry, however, was not a quitter. He carried them through the busted door into the next room, where many dead zombies lie. 

They came upon the elevator they had taken to arrive in this area. They must ride this elevator to a courtyard, from there they could summon Carlos, who was piloting the helicopter, and was instructed to stay in it for a hasty retreat. 

Barry looked slightly puzzled when he realized he had to push a button to call the elevator. Chris reached forth and pressed it, almost laughing.

The lift lowered and the gated doors opened. Barry scuffled into it. The doors closed with a loud sound. 

"Hang in there." Barry told Chris, who nodded.

The doors opened again and they exited. 

The courtyard was very large; it must have served as an outdoor lounge for the poor scientists who worked at this facility. _Carlos could land the bird here_, Chris thought. The courtyard also contained a large fountain, which had a ledge large enough for someone to sit on. This scenery was almost serene, but contained a fire beneath its flesh. 

Barry limped to the fountain, which lay in front of the elevator. He set Chris on the ground, leaning on the fountain. He then lay Jill on the fountains ledge. 

Chris reached into his leg pocket and withdrew a long orange cylinder. He handed the flare to Barry. 

Barry cracked the cylinder, making it ignite and emit a small - but bright - flame. The smoke puffed out and up. He waved the flare above his head. 

After almost three minutes, which seemed like an eternity to him, Chris froze. He listened very carefully for a few moments and heard the humming of the helicopter rudder. "Barry," he screamed "Over here!" Chris pointed at the sky behind him.

Barry stared into space for a moment before spotting the helicopter. He jumped into the air as if to try and grab the 'copter. "Down here you slow son of a bitch!" He exclaimed.

The helicopter slowly approached the courtyard. 

Chris realized Carlos was being particularly slow. "He sure is taking his time."

"Not like him . . ." Barry dropped his flares. He looked over his shoulder to Chris. "I'm getting a bad feeling Chris." Barry watched as the helicopter froze, hovering over the courtyard. 

A small rope ladder dropped from the belly of the chopper. Barry turned to Chris with a very puzzled look on his face. _This is very unlike Carlos_, he thought, _there's plenty of room for landing_. He stepped forward toward the ladder and screamed over the hum of the helicopter. "There's enough room to land, descend!" Barry was waving his thumb upside-down signaling Carlos to land.

The chopper did not budge.

Barry, again, turned to Chris with a puzzled look. But then his body convulsed, as if it had been hit by lightning, his head jolted in shock. Chris saw all this only an instant before he heard it . . . 

__

Bang!

Barry's lips parted with blood, and he doubled over to the tiled rock beneath him. 

"Barry!" Chris screamed.

Then the ladder before Barry's body shook, and down slid a dark slender figure, covered in black military gear, with grapple gloves and sunglasses, a blonde man; Wesker. He leapt from the ladder almost ten feet before the ground; with catlike motion Wesker landed perfectly on his feet. He lifted the arm of Barry with his foot; it dropped without a sign of life. Then, the blonde man turned to Chris, and with a wide smile he threw his head back and chuckled. "Too easy." He said with complete arrogance. Wesker calmly walked to Chris with a cocky stride. 

Chris's mind flooded, _what the fuck!?_ Then he noticed something in the belly of the chopper. It was Carlos, his mouth had been taped and his hands seemed restrained behind his back; he sit on his knees watching over the courtyard. Someone had a pistol pointed at his head and was holding his collar; a brunette, short haired with a type of red dress on but this was all Chris could see, as the blonde man approached.

When Wesker approached him, Chris gave an evil stare. "Mother F-" He could not finish the words, as his head bounced off the concrete fountain barrier with the force of Wesker's knee.

"Finally! After all this, I have Chris Redfield! Oh the pain you will suffer . . ." Wesker lifted his foot and forced it into Chris' right thigh. 

Chris grunted in pain.

"And this is only the beginning." Wesker gripped Chris by the hair and lifted the S.T.A.R.S. member off the ground. Only now did he notice the unconscience Jill. "Her too eh Chris? She is going to die too?" 

Chris inhaled deeply and spat blood onto Wesker's cheek. 

Wesker wiped the spit away with his glove and smiled. He looked back to Jill. "Such beauty." The blonde man said drawing his hand slowly across her cheek. Then turning back to Chris. "Pity." Wesker drew his fist back and with a mighty blow rendered Chris unconscience. 

The blonde man drug Chris back to the rope ladder and laid him over one of the rungs. He raised his hand and waved it to signal the woman in the chopper. Then something grabbed Wesker's ankle. 

It was Barry. The bearded man dug his fingers deep into Wesker's flesh; his hand tore away, peeling skin from the blonde man's calf and leaving a slimy greenish-red flesh. 

Wesker's head cocked back. Then he turned to the bearded man.

Barry was barely clinging on to life, with a bullet wound penetrating his white undershirt just below the shoulder and blood dripping from his mouth. "P-put him d-down." He stuttered.

Wesker admired this determination in Barry and had wished he would see it in most of his men. The blonde man smiled. _But still . . . I just don't like Barry_. Then the blonde man drew back his foot. "Goodbye Barry." And with that, Wesker delivered a kick to Barry; a loud _snap_ echoed as the bearded man flew onto his back with the force of the kick. "Another pity." He looked back up at the chopper. "Pull us in!" He hollered. 

And the rope ladder rose from the scene, leaving Jill lifeless on the fountain and Barry in a pool of blood. 

The woman in red helped Wesker drag Chris into the belly of the helicopter. Beside her, Carlos sat; his lips imprisoned in duck tape and his arms tied behind his back. He wiggled, trying to free himself. 

"What about him?" She asked.

Wesker stared at Carlos a moment, contemplating. "Secure Chris, Ada, I'll take care of the mercenary." 

Ada watched as Wesker lifted Carlos one handed, and dangled him out of the helicopter. A thought of regret crossed her mind, as well as a thought of submission to this feeling, to help Carlos. Then she contained herself . . . and Wesker dropped Carlos. 

"Get to the cockpit, get us back to my lab." The blonde man said. 

Ada nodded, she stepped over Chris to the pilot seat and put on the headset.

Wesker sat Chris up and pulled a belt from the wall of the chopper; he secured Chris not for a comfy ride, but only so his body would not fall from the vehicle. 

"Only the beginning Chris . . ."


End file.
